Second Chances
by Aniu16
Summary: When Diego and Shira are kidnapped by Gutt and Soto, the pirate crew and sabre pack have to make some very serious choices. And will some new and familiar faces arrive on the island?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sabre-knapping and Worries

It had been a year since the herd and other animals arrived on Hyrax Island when the continent split and Manny, Sid, Diego and Sid's Granny were marooned away on a small block of ice then met up with the pirate crew led by the maniacal ape Captain Gutt. Diego met Shira, a beautiful, blue-eyed sabress with silver fur and black stripes who was Gutt's first mate. They shortly escaped Gutt's crew taking Shira with them then made it to the half- destroyed continent where Manny defeated Gutt and the rest of the crew were blown away by Precious, Granny's gigantic pet whale who eventually guided them to Hyrax Island. Diego and Shira fell in love and had four cubs who took after their parents.

This is where the story starts.

* * *

Diego and Shira roused themselves early that morning and looked at their now half- grown (in cat years) cubs. "Stripes. " Shira whispered into her oldest cubs ear. "Mm" Stripes mumbled sleepily. "We're going out hunting, darling." She said. "Alright, bye mum, bye dad." He whispered. "See you later, son." Diego said as he and Shira walked out of their den. The two sabres walked out of the herd's village and into the forest, as they walked Shira caught sight of a bird. 'Hm, that bird looks quite like Silas.' She thought. Soon, they saw a herd of antelope. They split and Diego looked for an elderly, sick, injured and/ or deformed member of the herd. He finally spotted an elderly female and stalked towards it. When he was close enough he snarled and lunged at it. It screamed and ran. He chased it towards where he knew Shira was hiding. Shira lunged from her hiding place and sank her teeth into its neck, snapping its windpipe. Hunting was much easier with Shira now and if prey was scarce, they could just catch fish. They started dragging their kill back to the village when Shira sensed danger nearby. "Who's there?" She yelled. "Show yourself!" Diego roared. The bushes rustled and two figures stepped out from them.

"Gutt!" "Soto!" They both gasped in disbelief. It was them indeed. Gutt now had a peg leg and an eyepatch, making him look like a typical pirate. Soto's entire left side was now covered in cruel- looking scars. "Hello, traitors, miss us?" The last thing Diego and Shira saw was Gutt and Soto charging at them before blacking out.

* * *

Back in the village, the rest of the herd had woken up and were looking for Diego and Shira. "You're sure they went out hunting?" Manny, the woolly mammoth and leader of the herd asked the four cubs. " Yeah, but they should be back by now, they're usually not this late." Said Snowfall, Diego and Shira's second eldest cub. "How about we go and look for them." Suggested Ellie, Manny's wife. The herd left the village to go looking for the two sabres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up, Greetings and Stories

Diego weakly opened his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. Beside him was Shira, who was still unconscious. "Shira." He whispered, trying to wake her up."Hm, what." She muttered. Blinking her eyes, Shira realised that they were in an ice cell with a large piece of ice barricading the entrance and judging by the gentle rocking of the cell and soft sound of waves, they were on an ice ship out in the ocean. Suddenly, they heard the sound of claws on ice and the flapping of wings. Appearing at their cell door were "Oscar, Zeke, Lenny!" Diego gasped. "Raz, Squint, Silas, Boris, Gupta, Flynn!" Shira gasped. "Hi, Diego" and "Shira!" were whispered in joy amongst the pirate and sabre crew. "Listen, we can't talk right now since they're coming." Raz whispered.

Seconds later, Gutt and Soto appeared at the cell door and stepped inside. "What do you want with us?" Shira snarled." Easy kitty, we're only here to kidnap and punish you for betraying us and we thought we might take you on a nice vacation." Gutt sneered. "How are you still alive?" Diego asked. "Hm, well, let's see. When you and your filthy herbivore friends left me for dead after cruelly being impaled by icicles a passing sabre pack healed me." Soto began. "Shortly after recovering I set out to find Oscar, Lenny and Zeke. When I did, we began rallying an army, eager to get revenge. We were somewhat successful and many years later we found Gutt."

Gutt began his part. "After being thrown out to sea and attacked and maimed by sirens, I was found by Soto and his pack and we both decided to get revenge on your filthy herd. And now we are finally ready!"

After cheering, Gutt and Soto left. Once they were out of earshot, the pirates and sabres turned back to Diego and Shira. "We're secretly unloyal to those two and we plan to escape them and live with you and your herd." Raz whispered. "Yeah and we plan to get out of as soon as possible." Oscar added.

Suddenly, they heard a call from Gutt. "Oh, boy, we gotta go." Squint whined. The pirates left except for Raz."When we attacked ya, it was all a ruse." She said truthfully. After Raz left, Diego turned to Shira. "Are you really sure we can trust them?" He asked. "I'm positive, Diego." Shira replied.

Diego looked away and decided to trust the pirates and sabres...for now.


End file.
